


Moonlight Love

by Hannah_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hot Tub, Kissing, Romance, tropical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Hannah and Castielle share a romantic bath. Three sentence fic challenge. Longer than three sentences, but still a short fic. Prompt: Tub Sharing.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	Moonlight Love

“More wine?” the other angel nodded, and Hannah poured some more merlot into Castielle’s wine glass as the two of them relaxed. Hannah leaned back in the water, flipping on the jets in the jacuzzi as the other woman watched her. 

“It’s such a beautiful night,” Castielle commented as the two of them gazed at the open window, the massive yellow harvest moon rising over the calm ocean in the distance. The smell of plumeria and hibiscus filled their senses, but what Hannah saw most was the way the light reflected in Castielle’s eyes. 

Hannah put her glass down, the sound of the water swooshing as she closed the distance, pressing her body up and over the other woman’s body before locking lips with her. Closing her eyes, savoring the way Castielle’s lips felt, the way her body felt under hers. She broke the kiss only to gaze into her eyes, seeing desire there for her. 

“We can make it even more beautiful,” she said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Castielle’s eyes.


End file.
